Hello, Again
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Dom left Letty in the Dominican Republic, but she didn't go to Brian to clear his name, never died and didn't look for Dom. Set 5 years later- True One Shot!


**Summary: What if when Dom left Letty in the DR Letty didn't die, and she never went to Brian to clear his name?**

**What if she accepted him leaving her and moved on? Set 5 yrs later.**

**Dedicated to MmmSuite! I'm with all of you guys in trying to pull her outta retirement! I miss looking forward to her stuff like all of you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Is she coming?" Dom asked, looking at Mia as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.<p>

"I don't know. Vince spoke to her months ago and gave her the date, but no one's heard from her since. If you want to know where she is, Brian can get some guys in the Bureau to find her for us." Mia suggested, pausing in her lipstick reapplication to look at Dom in the mirror.

He looked down, as though he was considering her offer before looking up at her and shaking his head.

"I walked out on her. If she wanted to be found, she'd make it possible." He sighed.

"Are you regretting your decision?" Mia asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Part of me knows that I couldn't ruin her life by making her live this life with me. Another, more selfish part of me doesn't care. I haven't felt my heart in my chest since I walked away. She has every right to cut ties with this family."

"You're right. She hasn't cut ties, completely. Besides Vince, she sends me postcards every now and then." Mia admitted, watching the emotions play across Dom's face.

"And you're just telling me this now?" he asked.

"Well, yea. Never saw a reason to mention it before. I figured if you wanted to be tortured, you'd ask. She never lets me know where she is. Just that she's ok."

"I see. Well, I guess we'll see what happens. You ready to walk down the aisle?" He smiled warmly, enamored with seeing his sister in her wedding dress.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I hope to see you walking down the aisle one day." She teased.

"Not unless Letty agreed." He smirked.

"Well if you ever see her again, you should ask her again." Mia smiled, taking his arm as they walked to the door leaving her vanity.

"So she can turn me down for the third time?" he grinned.

"Fourth time, actually. And you never know, Dom. Maybe around the time you realized leaving her was the wrong idea, she realized she should have made sure you stayed." Mia hunched, taking a deep breath as he turned the knob on the door.

"Remember that time I took you trick or treating and you dressed up as Cinderella?" Dom chuckled, taking steps out of the room, towards the closed doors of the alter.

"Yea, and you and Letty dressed up as Big Red Riding Hood, and the Little Bad Wolf?"

"Yea. She refused to put on a red cape, so she put me in a red hoody and some dickies. I still ended up _eating_ all the delicious cookies. That was an amazing night." He reminisced.

"Yea. And that's gross." She frowned, causing Dom to chuckle lightly.

"I also remember how beautiful my little sister looked made up like a true princess. Nothing compares to the way you look today. If O'Connor fucks this up, I can still kill him. I'm a wanted man anyway." He smiled.

"Thanks big brother." She cheesed, taking a deep breath as the doors swung open, revealing Brian at the end of the alter.

* * *

><p>At the reception, Dom sat back quietly watching his friends dance and laugh in celebration of Brian and Mia's big day.<p>

He smiled as he watched Vince dance with his wife Rosa, chuckling at the thought of his friend as a father and husband.

Truth be told, he was completely envious of the life Vince had. He'd managed to find and fall in love with the woman of his dreams, and had the balls to commit to her and start a family.

If Vince could do it, he had no excuse for leaving his own love, since legally, he and Vince were in the same boat and he was managing to make it work.

He continued glancing around the room, looking at his family with a nostalgic smile, taking in the joy of the times, waiving to Nico as he eyed his Uncle Dom from a table where the other kids sat.

"You know I expected you to be wrapped around some skank, two stepping on the dance floor." A voice said from behind him, causing him to spin abruptly, almost knocking his drink over.

He was sure his mouth was hanging open.

Letty stood before him in a strapless black dress that came to her knees, her hair pulled into a severe bun on top of her head and strappy shoes on her small feet.

He grinned inwardly when he noticed the dog tags around her neck and the gum in her mouth.

"Letty?" he questioned, standing to his feet, his smile widening as she nodded her head, a huge grin blossoming on her own face.

"Yea. It's good to see you Dom." She greeted, allowing him to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"I didn't know if you'd come." He admitted, watching as a sheepish look crossed her face.

"I considered it. I was up in the air concerning making an appearance, but for Mia, come heaven or hell, she's always been there for me." She sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Are you asking me to dance?" he asked, allowing her to drag him.

"No. I'm telling you to dance." She smirked, stopping and waiting for him to wrap his arm around her waist and sway.

They allowed the music to guide them, their bodies touching as they re-familiarized themselves with the feel of each other.

"I missed you." He admitted, waiting for her face to turn to meet his.

"You should." She answered back straight faced.

"You have someone?" He asked.

"Would it matter?" She sighed, looking down, before his finger encouraged her to look back up.

"I guess not. Where have you been?" he wondered.

"Here, there, all over. I spent a lot of time in Cape Verde, and then I went to Australia. After that Puerto Rico to see my family."

"Your grandmother tell you I stopped in about a year ago to check on her?"

"Yea. Thanks for that. She sings your praises like you're some sort of hero to the people. She showed me the car you bought and fixed up for my Tio, and the new refrigerator and the flowers in her garden."

"I remember when I was your hero."

"I remember when I was your everything."

"That hasn't changed. You're still the woman I was born to love. That won't ever change."

"Seems counter intuitive."

"How so?"

"You left me. You chose a life without me."

"I'm not sorry for leaving. Looking at you, today, like this, makes it worth it. Five years ago, as a man, I had to make the hardest decision of my life. I had to give up the only thing in this world God put here just for me. I had to walk away from the only good thing in my life."

"Had to?"

"You remember Cara in the DR? She was hanging with Han. He didn't make the right decision and she's dead. Some guys he got into it with murdered her. I can't imagine being in that position. I won't ever be in that position."

Letty turned her head, and laid it on his shoulder as the music continued. After the song ended, they broke apart, clapping with the crowd as the DJ announced the next song.

"Letty, is that you?" Vince yelped, his face lighting up, causing everyone in the room to turn to look at her.

"In the flesh, V." She answered warmly, allowing him to lift her into a bear hug.

As all of their friends greeted them, Dom stood back, watching her interact with their loved ones and felt happy.

He felt alive, like he hadn't felt in 5 years.

Her smile, the deep laugh, the firm body, the tanned skin

She was exquisite. She contained all the things sexy to him in one package.

He waited until she had a moment to herself before he approached her.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" he asked, leaning into her ear before pulling away.

She turned and looked at him with a devilish smirk, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

* * *

><p>Letty sat on deck of Dom's yacht, wrapped in his tuxedo jacket as he moved them farther out to sea in the darkening night. The wind was cool but the sky was an ethereal midnight blue.<p>

She looked up to see him as he continued steering them before putting the boat into cruise control and joining her down below.

"Since when did boats come into the picture?" She asked as he handed her a Corona and sat across from her.

"No one's looking for a man on a boat." He hunched. "Or a man on his own small island."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"I have been. But my life has calmed considerably. We did a job in Rio about 18 months ago that set us up pretty nice. I've been trying to establish some normalcy."

"You? normal?"

"You judging me?" he joked.

"No, just doubting your ability to be normal." She smiled.

"How long you around for? Maybe I can show you how normal my life is these days." He ventured, watching her face as she contemplated his words.

"I don't know, Dom. Honestly, I wasn't even sure I'd be here. I didn't make any plans past getting to the event."

He nodded his head and continued sitting with her as the boat navigated them quietly in the night.

She watched as the light reflecting off the water disappeared until all she could see were waves of black and the moonlight.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, looking back at him. He kept his eyes on the sky, not looking at her.

"Home."

She didn't say anything, just sat watching the side of his face until she relaxed back into her own seat.

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as her body shivered, suddenly excited and scared at what lay ahead.

* * *

><p>When the boat docked about an hour later, Letty had drifted to sleep in her lounger.<p>

Dom stood, watching her slumber before he gently lifted her into his arms bride style and carried her from the deck and onto his beach.

Opening the door to his beach front home, he navigated them towards his bedroom, where he laid her in his bed, covering her, before going to his fireplace and lighting a fire.

He watched for a few moments as the light from the flames danced across her face before he left the room, venturing to the backroom to remove the rest of his clothing in exchange for a beater and sweats.

Coming back into his room, he sat in a chair next to the fireplace, facing his bed, giving him a perfect view of his love.

He watched her sleep, leaning forward on his knees as his mind raced of the possibilities of when she awoke.

As his mind raced with all the facts, he realized he hadn't even kissed her and she was already in his bed, looking like she had never _not _been there.

* * *

><p>Dom woke to soft hands shaking him and realized he'd dozed off in the chair.<p>

Letty stood in one of his t-shirts, and her hair in wild disarray, having taken her hair out of its bun.

"Dom? You should get into bed." She encouraged, taking him by the hands and pulling him up.

He allowed her to guide him for the second time that evening, but before lying in bed, he turned to her, quickly wrapping his arms around her and inhaling her scent.

"I miss being like this, with you."

"I know. Get in bed."

"Not until you know: If I get into this bed with you, Letty, I can't get back into it without you. I don't want to be apart anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore." He explained, his hands fisting in her hair as he tilted her head back slightly.

She didn't say anything, she just pressed her lips to his, gasping at the currant flowing between the two.

She felt like something inside of her awakened as his tongue snaked into her mouth, tasting her slowly, like he wanted to memorize the way they fit together.

Her hands went to his tank, shifting it past his abs and breaking their kiss to pull it over his head.

He took the opportunity to pull his shirt from her, leaving her naked against him.

Her body was exquisite, chiseled and firm, yet soft and supple. He picked her up, laying her on the bed as he crawled over her, dragging his lips over her tummy, between her breasts, her neck, chin then finally to her lips.

He spent a long time just kissing her, her fingers caressing his head, arms and then his sides.

"I love you." She whispered into his mouth, turning her head to the side as she delved back to his mouth, sealing her vow with a kiss.

"I love you, too." He swore, breaking the kiss to shove his pants down his legs.

When he was completely naked, he settled between her thighs as her legs fell open, wrapping high around his back as he pushed into her.

She gritted her teeth as she arched underneath him, her face shoving into the pillows behind her.

"Too long." She gasped, thankful that he was okay pausing while she adjusted to him inside of her. He leaned down, fastening his lips to her neck as his hand went between them, rubbing her clit.

"Ok?" he checked, waiting until she nodded, before he brought his lips back to hers, rolling his hips dramatically while inside of her, causing her eyes to shoot open.

"Dom!" she ground out, shocked that she was so wet, and so tight, and so near orgasm and they hadn't even done anything except kiss and put him inside of her.

"Yea?" he asked as he began moving over her, looking down into her face as her body squirmed under him, pulling and pushing him deeper with every movement.

He took the opportunity to pull his chest from hers, allowing her to arch her back off the bed as he stroked into her with a steady rhythm. He grabbed her arms, pulling and pinning them to the mattress, keeping her body locked in the arched position as he increased his speed, gratified at the erotic noises she began making as her core constricted, before bathing him in succulent warmth.

Not missing a beat, he turned her onto her stomach, inserting himself into her from the back, with her legs closed, allowing her to tighten herself around him.

His hands grasped the globed of her ass, massaging them before he draped himself over her back, encouraging her to turn her head and accept his kiss.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna go again." She mewled, reaching out in front of her and grabbing onto the headboard, her hands squeezing until her knuckles turned white as her second orgasm crashed through her.

Dom pulled out of her then, turning and falling onto his back and breathing deeply.

She took a moment, burying her head in the sheets before lifting it up and looking at him.

"You didn't." she acknowledged, waiting until his head turned to look at her.

"I am. I'm just waiting on you to climb up here." He purred, watching as her eye glazed as she lifted herself onto all fours and crawled wantonly over him.

She lay her head on his chest as he guided himself back into her depths, hissing as he hit another spot inside if her, as her center throbbed in arousal.

Dom encouraged her to sit up, his hands immediately going to her clit, rubbing as he watched her hands cup her breast as she began riding like an equestrian.

Her hips began rising and falling in a rolling rhythm, her head tossed back in wild abandon as she concentrated on his penis hitting the same spot inside her every time she came down.

"Got-dammit, Dominic." She shouted, bucking as her orgasm approached.

Dom grabbed her hips, breaking her rhythm as he began slamming her into his hips with lightning speed, pushing himself into orgasm as she screeched, joining him.

She collapsed onto his chest, her body hot and rubbery from the pleasure before he grabbed her, turning them over.

Dom shuffled lower in the bed until his head was lying in the dip of her stomach, kissing it, before placing his hands underneath her back, holding her as he began to doze off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dom woke to find Letty standing on the deck of his bedroom wrapped in his comforter looking out at the sea.<p>

Standing naked, he grabbed a sheet before joining her.

"Where the fuck are we?" she asked, looking out and seeing nothing but water, trees, foliage, and his boat.

"Nowhere." He replied cryptically.

"Seriously, Dom. This looks like something off that tv show about the fools who are stranded on the island."

"We're not stranded, baby. But we can pretend to be, if you'd like." He smiled, walking up behind her and dropping his sheet.

He wrapped his arms around her and ground into her, causing Letty to moan low in her throat, before she pushed back into him roughly, turning swiftly to eye him.

"Pick your sheet up, horn dog. We have a lot to discuss." She replied, eyeing him with one eyebrow raised.

"You sure I can't persuade you to play lost with me for at least another few hours?" He murmured, his hands going to the top of her blanket and pulling it loose.

"A few hours, Dom. After that, we really need to talk about us." She gasped, allowing him to pick her up, her legs locking around his back.

"Promise. Just a few hours. Like 5, tops." He smiled, pushing into her as he pressed her against the sliding glass door.

He watched her shiver at the cool surface hitting her back before he began a lazy rhythm of flexing in and out of her.

"Three, Dom, and I'm serious." She ground out, biting his chin as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

"We'll see if you still feel that way in half an hour." He replied back, kissing her lips.

"How did I go five years?" she gasped, her fingers digging into his arms as he continued his movements.

"I don't know. I keep asking myself that too. After this, we're gonna take a shower. I'm gonna help you get real dirty in there before we get clean. Then I'm going to lay you in front of the fire place, and I'm going to taste you until my mouth gets tired. After that, I'm going to make love to you until I fall asleep. When we wake up, we can have that talk." He laid out, causing Letty's center to drench him as she got a mental picture of the things he was saying.

"Ok." She groaned, kissing him sensually as he continued his languid movements in and out of her, too aroused to attempt to fight him on anything he was suggesting.

"Ok." He agreed, picking up speed and force as he realized he was prolonging more fun with his lethargic movements.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!...True One Shot…not making any more chapters…very mushy!<strong>


End file.
